Chimera
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy roleplaying game, the chimera (pronounced ky-MAEE-ruh, or ky-MAIR-ruh; rhymes with "care of" ) is a large magical beast that appears to be an amalgam of several different creatures. A chimera is usually chaotic evil in alignment. Publication history The chimera is based on the chimera of Greek mythology as found in the Iliad by Homer. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1974–1976) The chimera was one of the first monsters introduced in the earliest edition of the game, in the ''Dungeons & Dragons'' "white box" set (1974), where it was described as being able to gore with a goat's head, tear with lion fangs, and with a dragon's head that can bite or breathe fire.Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson. Dungeons & Dragons (3-Volume Set) (TSR, 1974) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977–1988) The chimera appears in the first edition Monster Manual (1977),Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) where it is described as a three-headed creature that can bite with its lion head, gore with its goat head, and breathe fire with its dragon head. A relative of both the chimera and the gorgon, the gorgimera first appeared in the module The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (1982).Gygax, Gary. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (TSR, 1982) The gorgimera next appeared in Monster Manual II (1983).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) The chimera is further detailed in Dragon #94 (February 1985), in "The Ecology of the Chimera," by Ed Greenwood.Greenwood, Ed. The Ecology of the Chimera. Dragon #94 (TSR, 1985) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1977–1999) This edition of the D&D game included its own version of the chimera, in the Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set (1977),Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson 1974, edited by J. Eric Holmes. Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set (TSR, 1977) and Expert Set (1981 & 1983).Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson 1974, edited by Dave Cook. Dungeons & Dragons Expert Set (TSR, 1981)Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson 1974, edited by Frank Mentzer. Dungeons & Dragons Set 2: Expert Rules (TSR, 1983) The chimera was also later featured in the Dungeons & Dragons Game set (1991), the Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia (1991),Allston, Aaron, Steven E. Schend, Jon Pickens, and Dori Watry. Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia (TSR, 1991) and the Classic Dungeons & Dragons Game set (1994). The undead chimera appears in the module Saga of the Shadow Lord (1986). ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989–1999) The chimera and gorgimera appear first in the Monstrous Compendium Volume One (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume One (TSR, 1989) and are reprinted in the Monstrous Manual (1993).Stewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.0 edition (2000–2002) The chimera appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2000).Cook, Monte, Jonathan Tweet, and Skip Williams. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) The chimeric creature template appeared in Monster Manual II (2002), including the chimeric ankheg as a sample creature.Bonny, Ed, Jeff Grubb, Rich Redman, Skip Williams, and Steve Winter. Monster Manual II (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 edition (2003–2007) The chimera appears in the revised Monster Manual for this edition (2003). The maurid advanced chimera appeared in Dungeon #112 (July 2004), as part of the Maure Castle adventure. The dungeonbred blue chimera appeared in Dungeonscape (2007). The gorgimera returned in Dungeon #151 (October 2007). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition (2008–2014) The chimera appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2008).Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) Dungeons & Dragons 5th edition (2014–present) The chimera appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2014).Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2014) Physical description A chimera has the hindquarters of a goat, the forequarters of a lion, and a set of dragon wings. The beast has three heads: a horned goat, a lioness, and a dragon. The dragon head can be black, blue, green, red, or white, and has a breath weapon appropriate to the color. They rarely mate; their creation is the result of "a dark mystery better left unexplained", according to the Second Edition Monstrous Manual. Society and ecology The chimera, being a hybrid, combines the preferences of the lion, the goat, and the dragon in its habitat, society and ecology. The dragonish part of its nature gives the chimera a distinct preference for caves as lairs. The dragon and lion parts seem to war with one another, for some chimerae are dragon-like in their preference for solitude, while others live in small prides. Even if they mate, offspring are rare. The monster is an omnivore. The goat head will browse on the toughest plants and shrubs and will derive nutrition from the most barren vegetation while the lion and dragon heads can only be satisfied with flesh. The chimera hunts once every three to four days, using its strength and limited intelligence to gain an advantage over those it preys upon. Having a voracious appetite, it sometimes roams over territories as large as twenty square miles. Being chaotic evil in nature, the chimera enjoys preying upon men, elves, dwarves, and halflings. It will even gladly attack other monsters in its search for food. Anyone entering its territory becomes prey, and will be treated accordingly. The chimera cannot resist attacking groups of travelers or monsters for another reason: its dragon nature craves the treasure that its prey might be carrying. Although it has no earthly use for it, the chimera will gather the coins of its fallen foe into a heap and roost on it like a dragon. Its hoard is nothing like that of a true dragon, however, and consists mainly of copper and silver coins, with perhaps some jewelry and a few magical items. The chimera fills the role of both omnivore and a top predator in its ecosystem. It is very adaptable. During times when its prey is scarce or non-existent, the chimera can make due with a vegetarian diet. Gorgimera The gorgimera is a variant of the chimera, with the hindquarters (and third head) of a gorgon instead of a goat. Its gorgon head likewise has a gorgon's breath weapon. The gorgon's head can see into both the Astral and Ethereal planes, and its breath weapon extends therein. Like its relative the chimera, the gorgimera can also speak a limited form of the language of red dragons. In Eberron In the Eberron campaign setting, the chimera is the heraldic beast of the dragonmarked House Deneith. Other publishers The chimera appeared in Paizo Publishing's book Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary (2009), on page 44.Bulmahn, Jason (lead designer). Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary (Paizo Publishing, 2009) The chimera is fully detailed in Paizo's book Mythical Monsters Revisited (2012), on pages 4–9.Benner, Jesse, Jonathan H. Keith, Michael Kenway, Jason Nelson, Anthony Pryor, and Greg A. Vaughan. Mythical Monsters Revisited (Paizo, 2012) ''D&D'' Miniatures The chimera appears in the D&D Miniatures: War Drums set #45 (2006). References Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures from folklore and mythology Category:Dungeons & Dragons magical beasts Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures lt:Chimera (RPG)